


Billwise Valentine

by SuperCap2319



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Photographs, Pictures, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCap2319/pseuds/SuperCap2319
Summary: Hey, guys, how’s it going? I’ve  been pretty busy lately, but I wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day with one of my otp. So, I presented to you fellow readers my  attempt at a Billwise picture.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray, Bill Denbrough/Roman Godfrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Billwise Valentine

<img src= “

**Author's Note:**

> What is the ship name for Bill and Robert?


End file.
